


Birthday Boy

by jaefuck (snowbea)



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbea/pseuds/jaefuck





	Birthday Boy

You smiled a little as he slept next to you, god - you’d never felt so in love with someone before. The way he took care of you, and how your personalities seemed to mesh perfectly despite your difference in ambition. You pressed your lips against his and a whine escaped him as he wrapped his arms around your middle pulling your body closer to his. “Good morning,” he murmured, his voice still full of sleep as he kissed your lips repeatedly.

 

“Good morning, Birthday Boy,” you murmured against his lips, “What do you want first, breakfast or your present?”

 

Jaebum pretended to be thinking, weighing his options. “I want my present,” he said nodding making you nod then pull from his arm and going to the closet pulling the neatly wrapped box from the shelf. You walked over setting it next to him, “babe, you didn’t have to go so far,” he spoke sheepishly as he ran his fingers over the wrapping paper.

“Of course I did,” you told him as he began to rip it open, your were anxiously waiting for his reaction. You’d gotten him a multitude of presents. One - a picture of both of you the day you met. Two - a brand new cat tree. Three - several cotton t shirts, a black button up, a white button up, and three pairs of jeans - not that he needed them but you liked it when he wore them. Four - a $100 dollar gift card to his favorite coffee shop, and fifth gift was a 1 week trip to Europe for the both of you.

With each gift a look of pure happiness on his face, “This is amazing,” he murmured but when he picked up the envelope off the bottom of the box he opened it and saw the tickets and reservations for dinners as well as the hotel. “Baby,” he spoke in shock, “how did you get clearance for this?”

“I happen to know several other people with connections,” you said then relented, “Jackson helped me,”

He leaned over pressing his lips against hers tenderly then cupping her face, “Thank you,” he murmured softly then pushed the stuff to the side pulling you closer to him. “But I want my real present now,” a dark smile curved his lips and you swore your panties already were wet just thinking about the things he could do to you. Today was all about him though, the last thing you wanted was for him to do anything for you because pleasuring him brought you just as much pleasure as him pleasuring you. 

“Let me take care of you,” you whispered against his lips and he caught your lips in a passionate embrace, his hands squeezed your sides moving down your back to your ass, gripping it in his hands. A low moan escaped him as his tongue pressed against yours, the kiss was deeper than when they first started. You hands moved down to his sweats and pushed your hand into them grasping his semi hard length, stroking him gently. “ Today is your day,”

He nodded a little and leaned back against the headboard, “My day…. take care of me baby, you know what I like,” he murmured as he looked into your eyes. A playful lilt curved your features as you settled between his legs pulling his sweats down his thighs, looking up at him you smiled before leaning down - your tongue moving over the length of his cock. He fingers tangled into your hair moving it so he could see your tongue moving over his length a soft groan escaped his mouth and he wet his lips.

You took him into your mouth immediately relaxing your throat to take all of him in, he tugged your hair lightly and moaned softly curses falling from his lips as your began to move your mouth off him. He whined a little shoving your head back down, knowing if you couldn’t take it you’d let him know. You gagged on his length your eyes closing as tears began to stream down your face, he bucked his hips into your mouth before pulling back to let you breathe. “You okay baby?” he asked softly stroking your cheek with his other hand. 

With a nod your took him back into your mouth hollowing your cheeks as you moved on him on your own, “Fuck baby, you’re so good, fuck,” he gasped and he fisted your hair in his hand making a pony tail out of it. Watching his cock disappear into your mouth. Jaebum loved the way your mouth felt on him, it sent him in a daze wanting nothing more than to fuck your throat like he knew you loved. 

When your eyes met his he knew, “Can I baby?” he asked and lifted you off him, with non verbal consent he thrust his cock back into your mouth his head tilted back, drops of sweat forming on his forehead. A low groan signaled he was close, he was gasping and whining as he thrust - with a squeeze of his thigh he lifted you off him immediately. You gasped for air then licked your lips, your hand still stroking him before teasing the tip with your tongue. 

“Babe, I’m close,” he whined as his breathing began to pick up, you sucked him back into your mouth and he cried out shoving your head down as far as it would go as he came. Thick ropes of cum coating your mouth and throat, he released your hair and panted heavily as he tried to fight off the cry of pain from over stimulation. “Ah… babe, it hurts,” he shook his head. 

You wiped your mouth then leaned forward kissing him,”I love you,” you murmured gently stroking his damp hair. 

“I love you too,” he whispered, “Happy fucking birthday to me,”

You giggled, “I’m not done with you yet, bummie - the days only begun,”


End file.
